Present day agricultural and construction equipment utilize a number of hydraulic hoses which are attachable and detachable between a tractor vehicle and a trailing implement. Such hydraulic hoses normally contain a breakaway coupler at one or both ends. While in use, one end of the hydraulic hose is coupled to the tractor and the other end is coupled to the implement so as to form a closed hydraulic loop. When it is time to separate the implement from the tractor, the breakaway coupler at the implement end is disconnected and the implement is unhitched. After being disconnected, it is possible for the free end of the hydraulic hose to contact the ground and become dirty. Any dirt that adheres to the oily surface of the breakaway coupler can later enter the hydraulic line and cause failure of the equipment. In order to avoid such problems, people have designed hydraulic hose retainers to hold a hydraulic hose up and away from the ground. Many of these prior art hose retainers suffered from two deficiencies; first, they do not fully shelter the end of the breakaway coupler, and second, they normally require excessive force to insert the breakaway coupler into the hose retainer.
Now a hose retainer has been invented which will correct the above-mentioned deficiencies.